


Aquabats Headcannons - An AU History of the Supershow

by FatalSmiles



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: AU, Aquabats Supershow AU, The History of the Aquabats AU, moderately disturbing themes, some dark situations, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalSmiles/pseuds/FatalSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of personal headcannons ranging from individual characters to how the Aquabats ended up with their current five members. Specifically designed to fit into the Supershow! Universe, and NOT the original cannon. The characters are themselves, they do not have alter egos. (i.e. Christian Jacobs is not The Commander, the Commander is his own separate entity and the two are non-associative.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So, What Really Happened to Aquabania?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, listen up to this story  
> about five little guys who live wearing blue shirts  
> and all day and all night and everything they wear is just blue  
> like them inside and outside.
> 
> I seriously just did a parody of Eiffel 65 to describe the Aquabats. What have I done?
> 
> Anyway! This "Story" is a collection of stories about my personal headcanons about the Aquabats. Obviously Alternate Universe because the Aquabats purposefully make it difficult to string together the events of their past. It's vague on purpose and that makes things fun and open to interpretation. 
> 
> This is an attempt to create an entire, complete history of the events leading up to the events in the Aquabats! Supershow!. They will not always Jive with the cannon on the Aquabats Wikia page, and some of the backstories won't perfectly line up with the exact backstories in the show, but I'm trying to make it so everything is pretty much factual and fits together in an orderly and understandable fashion. 
> 
> So, without further ado, here's the opening chapter.

* * *

Commander is actually from Aquabania but, unlike how the "original story" goes, he actually fled his islands when he was a young child. Too young to really remember, in fact. (More on Commander later, he gets his own chapter.) The evil Master M knew that the Aquabanian bloodline was super-powerful and their magical traditions gave them even more strength. He wanted this power for himself but ended out wiping out the Aqua-race as a result. 

Baby Commander and some of his older relatives fled while they still could. Commander knows very little about his heritage save stories and because they were so fantasmal he's not really sure if he can believe them or not. But it's more fun to tell people about the Aquabats' "fantastic" origin than it is to say he and Crash started a band in high school and other people joined in over the years. 

When Master M and his forces attacked Aquabania, he took many prisoners so he could to do experiments with their blood to see if he could gain their superpowers. This resulted in many gruesome deaths. He also killed the king and queen of Aquabania when they refused to reveal to him the source of their power as a people. Master M was not yet some great space monster, but he was a very powerful alien. He probably could have been stopped by the Great Martian Fleet but certain loopholes within their treaty with Earth, and the fact that most native Martians loathed human Earthlings, among other reasons, no help was to be found. (The specifics of the Martian Treaty will be discussed much later.) Master M actually used to have a body. And also a giant space army. But after years of fighting against the super-powered Aquabanians, his army's numbers dwindled until there were few left. 

Many "Orphan Boats" were constructed quickly out of hollowed-out logs and shipped into the ocean by scared parents trying to save their children from the onslaught. Several mothers and other adults were assigned per boat to help care for the children while they slipped off radar. Some of these boats never made it to shore. Many of the boats landed on the beaches of Southern California. Among the ones that did included the ones carrying CatBoy, Commander, and the young Prince of Aquabania himself. Some of these children were raised by the mothers who had decided to take care of them on the perilous journey. But there were so many children that many of them had to be put into orphanages. Many were adopted by "normal" families and raised. 

Aquabania was a tragic foreign concern and many people treated the incoming Orphan Boats as refugee asylum. Many people knew that Aquabanians had superpowers and the adopting parents of these children did their best to keep open minds. However, the American government never actively involved itself in helping Aquabania because the threat of Master M was too great. Which was kind of shitty because the government of Aquabania had signed a pact with The U.S. many years prior (think 1800's) that pledged allegiance to their offshore brethren without actually annexing the country. And, up until that point, the pact had actually been diligently upheld. The specifics of the "Earthly Defense" pact will probably come up later. Just know that the U.S. was in a pretty tight bind due to the threat of Master M and the most they could do was grant citizenship to the incoming refugees. It was a hard decision for officials to make and was met with some severe protest. It still continues to be a point of contingency within the States and with current Aquabanian relations.

Master M was pretty ruthless, and essentially wiped out almost the entire population of the island, leaving only a spare few that seemed to have no special powers. When Master M and his forces had finally killed the last powerful Aquabanian, M himself had become corrupted from multiple serums he had injected himself with made from the blood of the Aquabanians. He turned white and gross, and his many superpowers had caused his body to dematerialize into cosmic dust so he appeared only as a giant floating head. He then began his scans of the rest of the globe for more power but it seemed as though Aquabania had been the only concentrated place of pure power on the planet. So, he fled into space in search of more power beyond earth, which is how he became "Space Monster M."

Eventually he returned in the final episodes of season 1 in the Supershow. This was because he had detected a new rise in power on the planet and wanted to nab that power for himself. The power being Super Power Man's headband. His defeat by the hand of the Aquabats could quite literally be considered The MC Bat Commander avenging his people after all those years. Though The Commander never quite shows his familiarity with the Menace, suggesting he may have been too young to really recall. 

Many of the orphans from aquabania, including Prince Adam, have returned to those tragic islands in an attempt to re-populate and restore their long forgotten lands. With the population so small and much of the island's natural wildlife going crazy after years of sparse human inhabitants, the island's government is making a big buck off of eco-tourism, allowing people from around the globe to come to the island and go hiking around the many overgrown forests filled with all of the weird super-powered animals. As stated previously: relations with the US continue to be strained. Many Aquabanians feel it is no longer necessary to uphold their side of the bargain contained in the Earthly Defense pact because, not only do so few of them now have superpowers with which to defend the Earth, but the US failed to uphold its side of the bargain, involving aid to the Aquabanians in the event of some tragedy. 

Prince Adam de Adam is currently trying to do the best for his people and make changes to the original pact for the sake of the country. 

  



	2. Previous Band Members and Their Super Powers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue their Tram, with blue little decals  
> and a blue set of beds  
> and everything is blue for them  
> and themselves, and everybody around them  
> cuz they ain't got nobody to listen to. 
> 
> Okay, okay. I'll stop. This chapter is about previous band members. Gathering what information I could from the Aquabats wikia and changing things around to fit into the context of the Supershow. Again, I would like to point out that since this is the Show AU and not the On-Stage AU, none of these characters are actually their irl counterparts. 
> 
> Also, If some of these character bios seem super off. Some of them had very sparse wikia pages with little or nothing to go on. On one hand I like adding to the fiction and making up stories about these characters, but on the other hand I feel bad for possibly letting down hardcore fans that know all the dudes and their powers. Sorry about Gumby! But I hope you think he's cool anyway!

* * *

**Ben the Brain:** So called because he had an unparalleled musical and artistic prowess. He could pick up a tempo and play to it without fault. He could also listen to a song once and be able to play it back via his guitar. No one is sure if Ben actually had superpowers, but he did have a hand-made guitar that could hypnotize people with the right chord progression. 

**Gumby:** Another guitarist. So-called because he chewed gum a lot. He could blow super-bubbles that could trap enemies, or explode in their faces with a loud BANG! The gum itself was not super, but Gumby's spit was. Being an Aquabanian, he had super-powered spit that would give these abilities to his gum bubbles. He always had to be careful about kissing someone, his first girlfriend accidentally floated away. He never saw her again but some people say she's been spotted in Alaska. Gumby eventually went back to Aquabania with Prince Adam. 

**CatBoy:** Lead trumpet player who really liked cats. On the silent side. From Catpolis in Aquabania before Master M destroyed it, Catboy is related to Commander, though very distantly. They're basically like second cousins once removed. CatBoy was born with very fast reflexes among other moderate superpowers. He would later go on to acquire more powers from Professor Monty's experiments. The powers included cat claws, night vision, the ability to communicate with cats, and such lovely inventions as "cat spray" (whatever that does.) CatBoy would eventually leave the band to further his career in crime fighting, which can be seen in Episode 12 of the Aquabats Supershow, season 1, where the modern Aquabats, Catboy, and Chainsaw share a tense reunion. 

**Prince Adam de Adam:** Co-trumpeter to CatBoy and an able keyboardist. Prince's heritage is also from Aquabania. Prince had the most superpowers of anyone from Aquabania, most likely due to his royal blood. His powers included making music with his bare hands, smelling things no one else could, turning invisible or slightly transparent, floating a little and sometimes flying if the wind was right, teleportation, and wooing people with his hypnotic blue eyes. He also talked like a posh butthole but no one called him out for it because, you know, royalty. Prince Adam's parents were killed after they sent him away from the Aquabania to safety. As a result he was adopted after washing up off the coast of Southern California, much like many of the Aquabanian orphans. Prince can actually remember Aquabania much better than any of his relatives, probably also because of his royal superpowers. He would often tell Commander and the others what life was like on Aquabania because he could recall the details so vividly. After returning to Aquabania to restore his throne, he was hospitalized for several days after witnessing the Aquabats fighting Master M on television. Prince could remember the Monster quite vividly from his childhood, and seeing him again sent him into fits of hysteria. He's recovered now, and still doing quite an amazing job turning his country's economy around. 

**Some dude named Jeffery who liked to play the Trombone:** Boy he sure did love playing that trombone. 

**Nacho:** A keyboardist/food fanatic. Despite Nacho's thin exterior it is rumored that he had "super powered metabolism." Nacho was not actually from Aquabania, so how he acquired his powers is questionable. But when your grandfather is still the world record holder for most burgers eaten in 60 seconds after 46 years, and your mom won the national pie eating contest for 8 years and running, maybe it isn't a mystery after all. He's not known to have any other superpowers, but he was best known for his uncanny ability to be able to cook pancakes while also playing keyboard. He would later on be given the Nacho Cheese Ray Gun, an invention of Professor Montey's design, that allowed Nacho to defend himself when the Aquabats decided to fight crime. Nacho would sometimes get caught shooting the cheese straight into his own mouth. Where there was food and fun, there was Nacho. Rumor says he left American shores to found his own band "Nine Inch Nachos" after crime fighting got him a little too freaked out. We're pretty sure at every concert he fires a huge fudge cannon into the crowd. 

**Roddy B. The Hammer:** Previously a drummer but had to leave after an injury from fighting evildoers. He was best known for his fast punches, super strength, and "looks that maim." So-called the Hammer because his hands were basically the equivalent of wearing those big green Hulk hands you could buy at toy stores, only they weren't green, and he didn't scream "hulk smash!" after every time he hit something. Best known for his Hammer Pile Drive, which sometimes worked. 

**Monty Corndog :** Unlike the popular belief that The Professor took in the Aquabats and gave them superpowers, Monty actually grew up with many of the Aquabanians in his neighborhood. He was a few years younger younger than Crash and Commander, but followed them around like a lost puppy. Crash's inherited super powers, Commander's strange and mythical past, combined with other odd characters such as Prince Adam and Jimmy the Robot, inspired Monty to become a scientist. He spent many years doing research and even experimenting on his own friends, resulting in the evolution of some of their superpowers, such as the case with CatBoy. Monty loved the band and spent a lot of time helping his friends on set in return for letting him experiment on them. Eventually, an incident occurred involving a cat with two heads that caused so much damage to Monty's reputation as a scientist that he went into hiding. Every now and then he makes correspondence with the Aquabats, but he can only expose himself and his whereabouts for so long before some government official starts to hunt him down, and then he is forced to disappear again. He likes to send post-cards of birds. He has been working hard for years to reclaim his former identity and prestige as a scientist, but at this point it may be a lost cause.

 **Baron Von Tito:** The Baron is best known for thinking that he's from the year 1780, and he could be, who knows. He says that he used to be employed as a drummer boy for the british armies during the revolutionary war, but that he fell into a wormhole and wound up in the modern day US. He has a bit of a british accent and it is said that his drumming skills were very top notch. The worm hole seemed to have had some kind of strange effect on Tito, because after he fell through he developed a super sense that made him see things in slow motion. His "Time sense" allowed him to detect when a bad thing was about to happen by observing things around him in slo-mo. He also had drumsticks that doubled as "distraction-sticks" because he could throw them at enemies. He never stopped drumming. Impeccable rhythm. He was also a very loyal man in battle. After being with the Aquabats, fighting got him down. He thought he had escaped the war but it was still happening every day. So he left to focus on music and joined a band called "Shut My Eye 1835" which was composed of other individuals who had also tragically fallen into wormholes and been displaced in time.

 **The Ultra Mysterious Kyu:** Best known for being super mysterious. Kyu could levitate and get away from any situation because he was just that good. His levitation was acquired from professor Montey's experiments. Kyu shredded on the guitar and could sing really well too. No one is sure if he is from Aquabania or if his stealthiness was from some other anomaly. He magically left the band one day in a cloud of grey smoke and was never heard from again, save stories by word of rumor. His absence was punctuated by the Commander shaking his head and saying "Well, there went Kyu." 

**Doctor Rock:** Played the drums. Was given super strength powers by Monty and fought using Monty-designed instrument weapons. Such as symbols that, when clapped together, would generate a shock wave that would shake the earth. Doctor Rock went on to become a real doctor. He was unable, however, to cure himself of his super strength and no longer considers himself a close friend of Monty's because of it. To this day he is still actively looking for a cure. But super strength isn't all bad. He can carry all the groceries from his car to his house in one go, and he doesn't need a jack when he gets a flat tire. 

**Chainsaw the Prince of Karate:** Chainsaw was raised by a family of karate chopping wood cutters, but was abandoned after selling a family heirloom. He then went traveling around the world to fill a hole in his heart. When he was just 20 years old he challenged the leader of the Super-Kamesama-Dojo in Japan, the King of Karate. Chainsaw hoped to seek fulfillment in his life by defeating the karate king, but he lost. He nearly defeated the King, and because of this the King named him "Prince" of karate. The King told Chainsaw to go out into the world and fight, and then one day return for a re-match. When he returned to his home in california, he found music, specifically rock and roll. He was so inspired he carved his own guitar and became Chainsaw the Aquabat. Chainsaw remained a formidable member of the group. His weapons included a pair of nunchucks, a guitar that shot lightning, and his bare hands. He remained with the group for many years until a tragic buzz-saw accident cut off his right hand. Unable to continue playing the guitar, Chainsaw left in shame. He then decided to return to the Kamisama-Dojo and defeat the King of karate. He won single-handedly. Literally. But Chainsaw was still empty inside. Without his music he was nothing. Some time later he stumbled upon professor Monty, who had since faded into obscurity. Monty designed for him a robotic hand that could turn into a chainsaw. But when chainsaw returned to the Aquabats, he had already been replaced by Eaglebones. Chainsaw now travels the globe in search of villains to fight on his lonesome. He was jealous of Eaglebones at first but eventually got over it, and would occasionally return to play with the bats on stage. He became somewhat of a passive mentor to Bones, but never fully rejoined the group, as he felt he needed to focus on his own duties as the King of Karate. 

  



	3. Jimmy The Robot: Life and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's talk about Jimmy the Robot's character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last update I post to this for right now. I will return soon with more. (Basically until I run out of ideas.)
> 
> I could not resist the concept of a baby Jimmy, so sorry to those of you who assumed/prefered that Jimmy was built fully grown. If Jimmy had been built fully grown he would have probably only lived a few years as an apple farmer before running away and meeting the other fully-grown Aquabats. If that was the case then I would have pegged Jimmy at being only 5 or more years old, which may be old by a robot's standards but I still consider that to be a child and not a responsible crime-fighting adult. I would prefer that Jimmy had gotten some chance to grow up and socialize because he's not a "completely innocent" robot. He's more than just a walking calculator that asks existential questions about what love is. He knows what love is. He figured that out. 
> 
> Also, I've developed a concept for Jimmy's anatomy that allows for him to have real human skin. But I don't go into exact details of his interior in this chapter. That may be saved for later. Also, I know Jimmy blunty states "I can't feel anything," in Uberchaun, but personally I just don't think he feels things with his hands, since, you know, they're metal. Sorry, it just seemed so tragic for Jimmy not be be able to feel _anything_ and I couldn't do that to him.

Ralph and Martha Goodman were unable to have children. Martha was a very caring woman and she had wanted a child for many years. Finding out that she couldn't carry one broke her heart. Ralph, being a top notch scientist, decided to make his beloved wife a child. Thus "JAMES" was born. With DNA derived from Ralph's skin cells, he was able to give little Jimmy a formidable biological exoskeleton that gave him the true look and feel of a human baby. Jimmy's brain was a work of pure magical genius, as Ralph had programmed nothing short of a system that could learn, think, and --with the help of neurological electric transmitters-- feel. 

Jimmy was truly a masterpiece and a highly advanced mark of his time. Ralph received so much publicity for baby Jimmy that he feared for his family's safety and moved them out onto a farm. He then began contributing his studies to agriculture while raising his young son to be a "country boy" for fear that Jimmy may receive robot-prejudice if he ever decided to live anywhere else. Ralph's demand for Jimmy to continue the family business caused a split in their relationship even though Ralph truly did love his son. It's quite evident that he probably sits in his lab silently worrying about Jimmy every day. But, you know, what else is mad scientist parent to do? Martha, being the iron maiden that she is, actually handles the stress much better than her husband. Instead of bottling her feelings, she calls her son every time she feels worried about him. Which is pretty much every other day.

Jimmy throughout his childhood received upgrades from his father that simulated human growth (i.e. leg extensions, torso extensions, etc.). Ralph dubbed Jimmy's size upgrades as "growth spurts," and the family treated them like big events, especially Martha, who liked to take her son shopping for new clothes afterwards since chances are he would have grown out of at least one article of clothing in one fell swoop. Ralph and Martha tried to give their son a very stable and realistic childhood. At first, Martha homeschooled her son. But he learned how to read and write and compose essays about the frequency of a shakespearean tragedy reflected in modern media so quickly that she eventually turned him over to her husband, who began teaching him very extensive subjects. Jimmy picked up the information quickly, but his Father's pressure made him feel overwhelmed. Ralph Goodman could be a very intense man. Jimmy also grew to be very lonely and bored a lot of the time. After months of pushing, Martha finally convinced Ralph to let Jimmy enrol in public school. 

Jimmy enrolled when he was 12 years old and spent roughly 8 years in the school system altogether, including college. He learned so quickly he was taking high school and college prep classes by the time he was 14. But, according to Martha, his education mattered little provided he made friends. And he did. With young Batimeous Commander and Crash Mclarsson. During middle-school, Jimmy decided to try out for Jazz Band and discovered his love of saxophone, much to his father's dismay. Ralph viewed artistic expression as a mere hobby and an overall waste of time. He himself never actively listened to music and prefered sitting in silence while he worked. After Jimmy discovered the world of music and what it could do and how it could make him feel, sitting in silence while he did his chores around the barn drove him crazy. 

When Jimmy was 16 he went to college and ended up contributing more to his field of study than he did any actual class taking. While he was in college, his friends' rag-tag crime fighting band took off and released its first album. When Jimmy returned from college, he voiced to his father that he wanted nothing to do with "the family business" and after some lengthy fighting, ran away from home. He sought refuge with his old high-school friends, and soon joined the aquabats as a saxophone player, thereby living out his dream to become a musician and never truly reconciling with his father until years later in season 2 episode 3. 


End file.
